1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shredder, and particularly, to a shredder capable of improving user's convenience by allowing paper sheets to be selectively supplied automatically and manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shredder is an office device, which is increasingly used. The shredder is an electronic device for cutting documents into small pieces in order to prevent the leakage of expired documents.
The shredder may be divided into a manual paper feeding type and an automatic paper feeding type. Each type of shredder has its own advantages and disadvantages. The automatic feed type shredder is used to shred a large amount of paper sheets, and the manual feed type shredder is used to shred a small amount of paper sheets.
The disadvantages of those types of shredders are as follows. First, as for the manual feed type shredder, an operator should stay close by during shredding operation on paper sheets and pay attention in order to supply the proper number of paper sheets or less. Second, if a large number of paper sheets are fed at the same time, a driving motor may be stopped, or the paper sheets may not be completely shredded. If an overload frequently occurs, a lifespan of a device is reduced.
Third, as for the automatic feed type shredder, because paper sheets are supplied sheet by sheet, shredding speed deteriorates as compared to the manual feed type shredder.